


that's my girl

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Protective GF Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: request;Could you do Cherylxfemale reader?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, hope you enjoy!

_'You should smile more, little lady,’_ the drunken boy slurred at you. You forced a little grin, hoping against all hope that he would leave you alone. As if you hadn’t been uncomfortable enough, sitting in a loud bar while you waited on your girl to return with your drink, god had decided to send a fuckboy your way. Too polite - and, admittedly, a little too scared - to push him away, you endured the cheesy pick-up lines, the overwhelming smell of lager on his breath as he slowly leaned in closer to you.

  
Just then, a saviour appeared in the form of a short, slender girl with fiery red curls that bounced with every movement. A pale hand slammed itself down in front of you, Cheryl Blossom angling her body so the creep couldn’t see you anymore. She flashed her trademark sinister smile, lips the colour of blood, startling against her pale skin.

  
‘Hi! I’m Cheryl. (Y/N)’s _girlfriend_.’ The last word is emphasised, sharp as a spear and spoken dangerously soft. The boy smirks; 'So, a little bit of girl-on-girl action, huh? I’m into it.’  
Cheryl closed her eyes and took a breath, flicking her curls over her shoulder. The action caused a wave of air to pass by you, the scent of of her flowery perfume tickling your nose. You smiled at the familiarity of the scent.

  
'Well, unfortunately for you, we-’ she motioned between you both with a wave of her hand - 'are not interested in smelly hobos who cannot take no for an answer. Now, be a good little boy, and run away.’ She bared her teeth in another dangerous smile. Taken aback by the ferocity of her words, the boy stumbled back, a little alarmed. Muttering something indecipherable, he finally left. Cheryl rolled her eyes, turning to you and leaning down to capture your lips in a possessive kiss. You smiled into it, the sweet taste of Maple Red lingering on your tongue as she pulled away, tangling her hands in your hair. _**'People should know not to touch, or even look at, what’s mine,**_ ’ she whispered, eyes darkening. You leaned in again, happy to just have your girl by your side, no fuckboys in sight.


End file.
